Courier's Mission
by Dinosaurchicken
Summary: After an experiment gone wrong, the Courier is flung into the inner world. Not much else to say.


Courier's p.o.v

Y'know, sometimes in life, you end up in weird places. Some examples, Big Mountain, The Seirra Madre, Zion, The Divide- you get the point. However, never in my life had i thought that i'd be here, wherever here is.

Just to give you a perspective of how confused I am, let me explain my situation to you. I have lived all my life in a desert. Barely anything grows there. But now, for some reason, I'M IN A DAMN JUNGLE!

Klein had asked me to test out an upgrade for the transportalponder, and my idiotic self agreed. Now I'm here.

WHAT?!

WHAT IN THE FU-

Again, you get the point. I was confused. Wary of my current situation, I decided to go the sneaky route. Donning the MK2 stealth suit, I smirked as I heard a familiar voice.

"Sneaky time! Yay!" The AI said.

"Heh. Hello to you too Sarah." I said. Yes, I named her Sarah. Don't question it.

I slowly crept through the foiliage, carful not to make a sound. It was actually really difficult, because THE GRASS KEPT RUSTLING!

I have never been so angry at something so mundane.

"I'mma burn this down later." I muttered to Sarah. She sighed.

"Six, that's not fu-Damn! Get down!" She exclaimed. I did so without hesitation. I almost instantly went to use V.A.T.S. It locked on to some weird bug creature.

"I... I'll be honest, I have no idea what that is." I said. "But, whatever it is, it won't be there for long."

I pulled my anti-material rifle from that weird digital hole that is my pip-boy, and aimed at the bug's head. Time seemed to slow down when I pulled the trigger. Its head exploded, sending green chunks of brain everywhere.

"Knockout." I said, smirking as I did so.

"You're not funny." Sarah deadpanned.

"Shush."

 ** _LATER_**

I started to cook up the weird bug thing, and, to be honest, it tasted pretty good. Kinda like grilled brahmin.

"That is so gross." Sarah said.

"Maybe. but I'm hungry, so I don't care. You should go back into the pip-boy anyways." I retorted.

"Awww...". She whined.

I unequipped the stealth suit, and put on the elite riot gear armor.

This was about the moment that I felt the ground shake.

I dove to the ground, looking in the direction of the tremors. What I saw terrified me. There was a giant, legitimately tank sized spider. Now, you probably didn't know, but i'm terrified of spiders. So, you can imagine my general feelings about that. Now, on top of said spider, was some redhead kid in armor. So, I did what any sane person would do. I equipped Maria, aimed at the kid and shouted "HEY! BACK THE HELL UP!". Obviously, this kid had no survival skills, as he clearly didn't back up, but instead pointed a weird, double-edged spear at me.

"Who are you?" He asked in a tone that sounded more demanding than I liked. For some reason, probably 'cause i'm a dick, I decided to say something that was kinda stupid in hindsight

 **[TERRIFYING PRESENCE]. "** I'll rip you apart if you talk to me like that!" I growled. The kid's eyes widened, however, instead of running away, he just looked angrier.

"SHADOW! NOW!" He yelled. I was confused, until I saw the spider's mandibles open. Faster than I could react, a white glob erupted from said spider, and it landed on my leg, pinning it to the ground.

NOPE!

I pulled and tugged at it, but it wouldn't budge. Putting Maria away, I got out my chainsaw instead. With almost madman-like fury, I ripped and tore at it. I was almost through whan I felt cold steel touch my neck.

"Don't. Move." He said.

Damn it.

I digitalized my chainsaw, and put my hands up.

 **[SPEECH 73/100]** "Hey, would you, like, maybe let me go? Please?" I asked hopefully.

 **[FAILED]** "Man, I don't know who you are, but I don't trust you. So, no deal." He said. "Alright, now get on the spider. Nice and easy."

"There is no way I will ever ride a tank sized spider. It is futile to convince me otherwise." I snapped.

"Oh, screw it!" That was the last thing I heard him say before pain erupted in the back of my head. The world swam around me as I toppled over, my vision darkening, before completely going out.

 **LATE** **R**

I woke up in an interesting position. I couldn't move my arms or legs, nor could I move my head. I could tell we were moving howerver, as the trees above me seemed to be going left. I knew the kid was behind this.

"Where are you taking me?" I grunted.

"My boss." He answered.

"And who is that?"

"Prince lumen."

"...Who?"

"The prince of Arachna."

"What is Arachna?"

"My home."

"...does that have spiders?"

"YES."

I gulped. More spiders? That sounded terrible. I tried struggling against the webbing, but it was no use. I was firmly stuck

"This is gonna suck." I muttered.

The ride didn't last long, only about 15 minutes, really, but it felt like an eternity. The kid refused to talk to me, which I found quite rude. The only noise was the sound of the spider's legs hitting the ground.

Eventually, the city came into veiw. However, it was on a giant plateau with no discernible way up.

I was about to comment on this, when suddenly, the spider began to run up the plateau at breakneck speed.

I screamed.

 **A:N And that's chapter 1. What did you think? To my knowledge, this is the first spider rider and fallout crossover on this site. That makes me kinda sad. This will be updated at random, with varying levels of quality. I try my hardest to be both funny and serious. Sometimes it works, and sometimes it doesn't. I'm not great at writing. I'm bad at pacing, and I go way faster than I should. Going slow is incredibly difficult for me. Just, have some patience with me, would you?**


End file.
